bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Easter Eggs
Throughout the map, plenty of Easter Eggs can be found. Statue of Onett The Onett Statue is one of the easiest easter eggs to find and can be found on the top of the rightmost hive (6th hive). You can get to him using several methods. Behind him, there is a Royal Jelly. # Using the Yellow cannon, Red Cannon, or Blue Cannon (only glider) in combination with the parachute/glider to glide to the top of the hive. # Sometimes, Onett will glitch out, and actually be found inside the honeycombs within the rightmost hive. Rarely, he can be found behind the 5-Bee Gate. # (Patched) In early versions of the game, you used to be able to get onto Noob Shop and then go up the blue ledge allowing you to go to any location in the game including the hives. # On very rare occasions the statue will fall to the ground. # You can jump on the Puppy Bee's tail on the Ticket Tent or the Gifted Photon Bee on the ticket tent and jump on top of the hive if you have enough jump power (estimated about 60-70 jump power). Green Cog There is a cog/gear on top of the Noob Shop and it is pretty easy to spot due to it being light green instead of dark green. The gear is there as a clue for the code "Cog." It was moved when the Star Hall was added in the 7/11/2018 update. Tabby Bee Block (Removed) Along with the Tabby Bee Update (5/12/2018), there have been spottings of a block of a Tabby Bee image outside the of the map. It is there along with the Tabby Bee itself to hint players of the code "Meow" which gave out 5 Tickets. Codes Codes or hints for codes have been scattered across the map. They are written in white and are usually in peculiar places. The codes and their hiding places are: * Cog, found above Noob Bear's shop. * 38217, found on the Onett statue's backpack. (The statue is the one on top of the 6th hive. The interactive NPC Onett has a different number on his hive, which isn't a code.) * Connoisseur, hint hidden behind the Brave Bee Gate Instant Converter. * Crawlers, hint found in the King Beetle's Lair. * Roof, found on top of the Red HQ. * Wink, hint found in Tunnel Bear's tunnel. Invisible Platform (Removed) There is an invisible platform in the air above and just in front of the middle hive. To find it, use a cannon and the glider to approach the middle hive, and close the glider when you're not quite yet above the hive's white platform. (It's easiest to find it if you're not looking for it.) This is no longer possible because there are now 6 hives. Dancing Bear Dancing Bear (also known as Shadow Bear) is a bear found under the platform quest Onett is located on. He looks very similar to Tunnel Bear, but he will not kill upon contact. In front of him is a Diamond Egg token you can collect, however, if the player touches the ground the player will die. If you have enough speed, you can run across the floor without dying. This makes getting the diamond egg a challenge. Help Textures When starting the game or throughout, there is a help section which can be accessed by pressing the little red ? on the far right side. The textures used for the screenshots can be found underneath the map, by the side. Mysterious Figure (Removed) The Mysterious Figure, from the Egg Hunt 2019 event, is in the Blue Maze to the right of the Festive Bee on the Ticket Tent. Along with the maze, there is 1 Plastic Egg, and 1 Jelly Bean. He has no running function. He's the second statue in the game, the first being the Onett statue. After the Egg Hunt 2019 event ended the statue was removed from the game. Hes also known as Egg Wick Category:Gameplay